villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Spiders (Eight Legged Freaks)
The Spiders are the major antagonists of the 2002 horror-comedy film Eight Legged Freaks. They are normal Arizonian spiders which have become ferocious, gigantic and eternally hungry due to ingesting toxic waste from a local spill. History Origin The spiders are originally a collection of 200 arachnids in possession of the exotic spider farmer Joshua. Joshua feeds them crickets he gathered around the river that spoiled by a barrel of toxic waste which fell from a nearby truck due to attempting to avoid a rabbit. The altered crickets subsequently affected the spiders' behavior and physiology, as Joshua's friend, a school boy named Mike who shared a common passion with spiders in general, noted their unusual growth. The solitary spider farmer is unable to help but pleased by this turn of events and expressed his desire to sell the spiders. Unfortunately for him, by feeding his spiders altered crickets, Joshua has unknowingly created intelligence and hungry mutants out of them instead of fortune. As soon as Mike left with Joshua tells the boy the estimation of the spiders' size on the next week (which is four times than the present), a tarantula named Tank, snuck out of its cage and proceeds to silently climbing his back. The sneaky tarantula then bites him on the nape painful enough to force the man dangerously trash around, causing him breaking other spiders' cage where some of them overwhelm him to his death whereas another flee in confusion. Mutation The spiders run into the town mines, which is next door to Joshua's house, and they live in the mines, presumably eating rats and other animals. The spiders get bigger inside the remains of Joshua's house, and they live off his corpse for a while, and get to the size of dogs. Then the spiders are alarmed by Joshua's phone ringing, when Mike tries to call. So the spiders frantically flee into the mines, taking Joshua's skeletal body with them. Then the spiders get to the size of trucks in the mines. There seems to be a hierarchy, the enormous spiders are like the generals, and then there are scouts, and the smallest spiders in the horde are just under a foot in height, but very venomous. The spiders begin to meet the miners: One miner has his hose stuck, when he is spraying the mine walls with water, so he begins to suck out whatever is trapped in his hose, only to find to his horror, baby arachnids crawl out into his mouth, then he vomits them up, live, and the spider parent, an enormous creature the size of a car, crawls at him, while he tries to scream but he is dragged to his death by another spider from behind. Scouting The giant spiders also begin to scout out the town. The cats and dogs begin to be abducted and eaten, the male sheriff, Pete, sees his cat be dragged up the chimney and electrocuted, then eaten by a huge spider, and his wife leaves him due to this. Pete has difficulty coping with the amount of missing animal calls his office gets, so he eventually calls the Department of Fish and Game for backup but they laugh at him. Harlarn, a local alien fan, has been broadcasting from his remote radio station in his trailer that the abductions from the spiders are really the work of aliens. But nobody believes him, apart from Chris McCormack's aunt Gladys, whose dog is abducted by a giant spider later on. Mayor Wade begins to see his pet ostriches are being sucked into pits in the ground, devoured by trapdoor spiders, then thrown up again, but he doesn't know or see the spiders because he only finds the bones, but the giant trapdoor spiders watch him menacingly from their pits. Wade's stepson, Brett, is dating Ashley, the daughter of Sheriff Parker, who has told Ashley because she was raped Brett might rape her. So she gives Ashley a taser for "protection." Ashley does use it when Brett gets forceful but he is only kissing her. So, it turns embarrassing when Ashley confesses her mother was worried and she breaks up with Brett and drives off, but to his shock Brett sees giant jumping spiders on the dunes watching him. Brett panics and runs off to his biker friends, telling them to run, but they joke that the only one running is him. Suddenly a huge jumping spider kills one of the boys. The others jump on their bikes and flee, but the spiders jump on them and kill all of them, leaving Brett as the only survivor. Brett causes a blackout when he causes a lorry to swerve into a telegraph, causing it to topple. Brett is chased by the giant spiders into the mines. Invasion Now the giant spiders begin their attack. One giant arachnid attacks Ashley in her room, but Chris and Sam and Mike save her and kill the spider. Then more giant spiders attack due to their nocturnal hunting pattern. Three of them follow Pete when he drives into town. He comes to get Sam but is attacked by the spiders, but he shoots them all. Then he picks up Sam and Chris, Ashley and Mike and they drive to Harlarn's trailer to warn everyone. Harlarn is skeptical but convinced when the giant tarantula ambushes the trailer and turns it over, but they all get out. Pete drives them into town and soon everyone is being attacked by trapdoor, jumping and orb weaver spiders. The whole town is in chaos and everyone is running all over the place. Sam tries to tell everyone to go to the mall due to its steel walls. Nearly everybody gets into the mall, the confused Mayor is delighted to the mall's sudden popularity, but then he is terrified when seeing the spiders attacking. One spider even stands on a gatepost and beckons all the other spiders in, then hops about in glee while emit voice with laugh-like pattern. Once inside, the tarantula tries to punch in, but cannot. The townspeople are told to get silent because the spiders are attracted to noise, to what Mayor Wade says why don't they call the Army. But Sam reminds him the phones are dead. So Harlarn says he could use his satellite phone on the top of the mall to do the call, and Wade cowardly tells Harlarn to "be a hero." When the other townspeople get bats and heavy weapons, Mike gets perfume because the spiders hate strong smells. All the other townspeople meet up but Ashley sees Wade running off. So, everyone defends themselves against the swarm of spiders that attack the mall, but many are terrified about the numbers. Sam gets them into the mines and barricades the place, but the tarantula smashes through. Meanwhile, on the roof, Chris and Harlarn are trying to get a signal, but a giant swarm of spiders attack. Harlarn tries to shoot them but his fear of heights proves stronger than his fear of spiders. Chris gets through to the police, tells them of the attack, but they don't believe him. Chris yells "GET BACK YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!" and finally believes Harlarn that "They're here, they're here!" which Harlarn says "You're darn right that's what I've been telling you!" Harlarn tells Chris he will defend humanity by luring the spiders away, and taunts them that "You'll never get your anal probe near me!" Then he jumps off the roof and meets Pete, and together they run away from the giant tarantulas who have been moving very slowly towards them. The townspeople move through the mines, finding many corpses, and suddenly Brett appears, having seen Consuela eating live people. Brett reunites with Ashley and tells her his bike saved his ass that day. The gatekeeper to the mall is lured off by an orb weaver who kills him and then Chris gets informed by Mike that the female of the spiders is three times bigger than any male. Chris decides to bomb the whole place with a bulb from the ceiling and his lighter, because the mines are full of nitrogen and the smallest spark will blow the whole mine. This will also kill all the spiders. Chris tells everyone to get out when he finds Gladys and lights the place. He does find Gladys who had been abducted by the spiders, and they kept her alive, ready for later because they prefer live prey. Wade had also been found wrapped up when he tried to ditch Brett, but the people rescued him from the webbing. Chris gets Gladys out but tells her not to light her cigarettes because of the gas, but then a gigantic, grotesque Consuela appears, angry and hungry. She howls at them and Chris can't shoot, but he remembers the perfume, squirts it at her, and she backs off, irritated. Then Chris and Gladys flee, pursued by the gigantic Consuela, and Chris lights the lighter, causing an explosion. All the other spiders follow Consuela, going back to the mines because it's dawn, and although they chase Chris to the exit, the spiders and Consuela are blown up in the resulting explosion. The Army do arrive because although no one believed Chris or Sam, they do believe Harlarn's story of alien invaders. But somehow they are disappointed that they were just spiders attacking all along. Personality and Traits As result of feeding upon contaminated crickets taken from local spills, these spiders mutated to the point where they not only able to grew into gigantic proportions that enhanced their strengths, but also had their intelligence enhanced that also affect their means of communication and mindset: They now capable to communicate (normally in form of either roars, growls, limited body gestures and crude laughs) between one and another and also formed hierarchy between them. Each of their role in the formed hierarchy seemed to depended on how big they are and what species they came from. Hilariously, in spite of their intelligence, many of them actually had much to learn in human environment, given that during the invasion, some of them still have problem to differentiate which prey that edible or not and sometimes behave clumsily. For instance, a jumping spider tries to taste a stuffed deer head, only to find tab it deemed not edible and spat it out in dismay. The other jumping spider shown humorously failed to break through the glass when tries to attack a waiter in a diner. Powers and Abilities As result of being feed by mutated crickets due to the toxic waste, all spiders possesses these powers: *'Advanced Intelligence': Though mutated spiders are came from different species in Arizona, all spiders are shown having their intelligence amplified beyond their natural intelligence as they mutated into gigantic size: spiders in the movie capable in performing impossible feats(at least impossible for their non-mutated counterparts in real life) as well as performing plans such as forcefully opened a car's door so their friends can pull the driver inside, learn from mistakes (ex. a jumping spider managed to bursts in through a window glass in more competent manner after observing one of it's ally did similar thing but embarassingly failed), and performing ambushes. **'Speech': Their advanced intelligence enable them to speech among themselves albeit in form of growls or roars. If one observed carefully in the scene where all spiders swarm toward the Prosperity Mall, one of them, who rallies its fellow spiders to attack, performs an Evil Laugh. **'Hierarchy and Interspecies Eusociality': Thanks to their enhanced intelligence, the mutated spiders are able to formed hierarchy among their kind and even put aside their difference for a common goal, which explain why none of them shown fighting each other within their lair and during the invasion. The behemoth of their kind (like Tank the tarantula) works as second-in-command of the spider army, Consuela as the Queen of the spider army, and the smaller spiders as scouts/infantries of the spider army. *'Enhanced Physiology': Spiders displayed this with their giant size that enhanced to superhuman level and even able to fire their webs from distance albeit only in close quarters. Notable Spiders Here are lists of spiders and their roles based upon their hierarchy. Spitter Spitter spiders are like all the other spiders, they belonged to a spider farmer before they all got exposed to noxious chemicals that made them grow to the size of a man, with some of them (like Consuela) being even bigger. In beginning of the film where Joshua, the spider farmer, showed a kid named Mike his spiders, including Spitter Spiders, they were being fed crickets by Joshua. After Mike left, Tank the Tarantula bites Joshua and then the other spiders kill him. They then start to grow to the size of adults. Tank and the other spiders attacks the town and chasing other peoples to Prosperity Mall Tank rips open the steel gates that the humans are using and allows the other spiders to attack the humans. It's legs are seen pushing a tracter that the humans were using to block the spiders away, and then the smaller spiders chase after the humans. The Spitters are killed along with the other spiders in the explosion. Orbweaver Orbweaver spiders are like all the other spiders, they belonged to a spider farmer before they all got exposed to noxious chemicals that made them grow to the size of a man, with some of them (like Consuela) being even bigger. In beginning of the film where Joshua, the spider farmer, showed a kid named Mike his spiders, including Orbweaver Spiders, they were being fed crickets by Joshua. After Mike left, Tank the tarantula sneaks away from it's cage and bites Joshua, causing him trash in pain whilst simultaneously had him smashed other cages by accident, caused the spiders to flee in chaos and a few of them finished Joshua off. As result of feed on contaminated crickets that Joshua gave to them, the spiders, includes Orb Weavers, mutates to the point where they capable to formed hierarchy among their kind and even put aside their difference for a common goal, which explain why none of them shown fighting each other within their newly established lair. Orb Weaver then took their position as scouts and security guards. A squad of Orb Weavers proceed to killed the miners as they took over the entire mines and turned the whole place into their colony. When in their another patrol routine before the invasion began, one of them stumbles upon Mike's house. Curious with what's inside, it decided to enter through the window and met Ashley. Discovering a new prey that it's kind never taste, it goes to pinned her and sprayed her with it's webs. Chris attempt to stop it, but after a brief brawl, it also pinned the man. Before it could finish them all, Sam suddenly came and shot it to death. Many of this spiders later participating in the invasion, but all of them eventually wiped out when Chris blew up the mine. Jumper The Jumpers are like all the other spiders, they belonged to a spider farmer before they all got exposed to noxious chemicals that made them grow to the size of a man, with some of them (like Consuela) being even bigger. Their intelligence also enhanced as well, to the point that they became part of hierarchy within their fellow giant spiders. Due to them being the first type of spiders that seen attacking humans and openly seen wandering the area around the mine, they mainly taking main role as scouts. In beginning of the film where Joshua, the spider farmer, showed a kid named Mike his spiders, including Jumping Spiders. They were being fed crickets by Joshua, whom describe to Mike how they kill (which he called "arac attack"). After Mark leaves, Tank the tarantula (whom intelligence has already developed due to noxious chemicals) bites Joshua. His agonizing pain caused him to knocks other spider cages around him, causes a number of other spiders moved together to kill him while others flee. They then start to grow to the size of adults as their intelligence developed to the equal level with primates'. Soon after, as all mutated spiders formed hierarchy between themselves, Jumpers are given role as scouts, whom then proceed to scouting the area outside the mine. They, along with other spiders presumed responsible for missing pets. Later on, two of them spots Fred on the dunes just as Ashley dumps him. Fred spots these spider, and flee in terror just as another Jumping spiders met their friends and they decided to follow the humans to the abandoned gas station, where they found out that the gas station was the place where Fred and his motorcyclist friends hanging out. While the Jumping spiders developing schemes for the ambush on the gas station's roof, Fred tries to tell his friend what has happened. The boys thinking that it was a joke, until a jumping spiders lungs toward him. Everyone screams as it happened, something that has became their plans all along. The rest of the jumping spider then follows, thought some of the motorcyclist managed to escapes. The chase ensues, where at one point, a smokescreen accidentally created as one of the spiders stumbles on one of the motorcycle. Possibly due to some are injured, they change their methods to capture the boys: by grabbing them just as their motorcycle flew in the air. This proved more effective, but not for Fred as one of them, whom trying to capture the young man, ended up kicked. All seems well, until one of the Jumpers accidentally crashes on a lorry. The said lorry, along with it's container flips, breaking the Jumpers' formation. To made matter worse, the lorry crashes on the telegraph line, set ablaze and explodes, killing some of them. However, some of the Jumpers survived albeit at least one of them receives burns. Now angrier than before, they resume their chase, though unfortunately lost him as he accidentally caused the entrance to collapse. Tank and the other spiders attacks the town and chasing other peoples to Prosperity Mall. Tank rips open the steel gates that the humans are using and allows the other spiders to attack the humans. It's legs are seen pushing a tractor that the humans were using to block the spiders away, and then the smaller spiders chase after the humans. The Jumpers are killed along with the other spiders in the explosion. Trapdoor Trapdoor spiders are spiders that, like all the other spiders in the movie, they belonged to a spider farmer before they all got exposed to noxious chemicals within the mutated crickets that made them grow to the size of a man, with some of them (like Consuela) being even bigger. The growth also followed by their enhanced intelligence to the point that these spiders work together with other spiders within a hierarchy. In the beginning of the film where Joshua, the spider farmer, showed a kid named Mike his spiders (including Trapdoor Spiders that he fed crickets that unbeknownst to him, has mutated by noxious chemicals). Joshua show Mike how Trapdoor Spider's speed to grab the cricket will go. After Mike left, Tank the tarantula (whom intelligence has already developed due to noxious chemicals) bites Joshua. His agonizing pain caused him to knock other spider cages around him, causing a number of other spiders moved together to kill him while others flee. They then start to grow to the size of adults as their intelligence developed to the equal level with primates'. Trapdoor Spiders are later seen hunting in Wades' ostrich field. They would later participate with Tank and the other spiders attacking the town and chasing other people to Prosperity Mall. They randomly position themselves in manholes to ambush humans before moves to the mall. In the end of the movie, these Trapdoor spiders are killed within the explosion set on both mines and the mall. Tank Consuela Gallery 559C2674-5621-4834-9FFA-144D7C65B034.jpeg|Consuela the Black Widow Tarantula.jpg|Tank the Tarantula Spitter (Eight Legged Freaks).jpg|Spitters Male Orbweaver.jpg|Orb Weavers Jumper.jpg|Jumpers Trapdoor (Eight Legged Freaks).jpg|Trapdoors Category:Animals Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Servant of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Kidnapper Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Destroyers Category:Superorganisms